


Soulmate Prompts

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Just a prompt, M/M, Not a Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Soulmate Prompts that I don't have the attention span to write
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. He's Mine

Harry finds out that Severus is his submissive mate after having three kids with Ginny and divorce her because of cheating. Severus doesn't become sensitive and generally still himself unless he is dealing with James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna Potter. Severus already loves Harry but at the time they must seal the bond between them Harry only loves the fact that the man cannot cheat or leave him. Harry begins to love the other but not before slowly breaking Severus' already low self confidence. Harry must prove that he loves Severus or the man will slowly die. Harry's young children truly love Severus and try to help their father make him better. Harry realizes that the only way to prove his love is to finally give Severus the child he wants.


	2. Parent Trap

A set of twins that have never met meet at Hogwarts One is a Slytherin and their first language is French and the other is a Gryffindor. They were partnered up in potions and Defense and became close. For the holiday break they switch places to try get information from both parents. Their are Harry Potter and Severus Snape. They find out that magic created them to try and bring their parents together. Severus lives in France and Harry still lives in London. Bonus points if it was because of Harry and Severus' patronuses


End file.
